Leavin'
by Give up your Prejudices
Summary: Thsi is a songfic for all the Jacob/Bella fans out there! they don't actually get together, but there is a juicy kiss! Enjoy!


**My friend, Chelsey, gave me the idea to write this! I hope she likes it! The song is Leavin by Jesse McCartney…I don't own the characters either….sorry if it's a ittle OOC….**

Jacob's POV

Bella had come over grudgingly. Her bloodsucker was away hunting and I served as babysitter for the day. That is so ridiculous. He won't leave her alone for a second. I loved having her company, though, so I really didn't care.

We were sitting in my rabbit just talking. I knew Bella didn't really like music, so I had the radio turned down low so that it was background noise. Bella was thinking about something when a song came on that I had never heard before. She immediately listened to the song, I could see in her eyes the way the first line made her react….

_Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day (all day x3)_

I have been watching her all day, and it's the best thing to do….

_  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing (amazing x3)  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain (let it rain x3)  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say_

The Leech!__

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies

I guess I will just make things easier for her. I'll just leave.

_  
Girl we flying on the G5 G5  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
So go on shawty and tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly, the one that keep you high  
Have me singing all night night night  
Oh oh oh (repeat) man she got me singin  
Oh oh oh oh (repeat)_

Too bad Bella wouldn't leave the bloodsucker…I'm better for her! I could give her things he never could!__

Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out (walk it out x3)  
Man I'll put my money (money) where my mouth is (mouth is x3)  
Cause you the baddest little thing that I've ever seen (ever seen x3)  
So Ima ask you one time if you got a man

Bella needs to decide! Me or the bloodsucker…pick one!__

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can

If only she would tell him that and come to me. I want to hold her in my arms and look into those forgiving eyes. I need her!

_  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on the G5 G5  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again_

Whether she's coming or not, I'm leaving. She can follow or stay with her parasite.

_  
So go on shawty and tell him you found a new man_

Too bad my small angel wouldn't tell him that. She's too nice forthat. Well….nice to him. She doesn't mind ripping me to pieces…

_  
The one who's so so fly, the one that keep you high  
Have me singing all night night night  
Oh oh oh (repeat) man she got me singin  
Oh oh oh oh (repeat)_

Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Just tell him to the left left left  
Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Cause we gone, and we gone, and we gone  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you need to tell him  


She needs to stop fretting over it. Stop thinking so much! She needs to let her heart lead her. We are meant to be together. The bloodsucker shouldn't exist! She should be in my arms. We are meant to be together…it's the way things would have been if he never existed…

_  
That I'm leavin' never to come back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on the G5 G5  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
So go on shawty and tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly, the one that keep you high  
Have me singing all night night night night night  
Oh oh oh (repeat) man she got me singin  
Oh oh oh oh (repeat)_

She got me singin al night night night night night  
Man she got me singin  
She got me singing, oh she got me singing  
She got me singing, girl you got me singing

I looked over there in the passenger seat and wondered if this song had put her into deep thought. She is thinking, that's for sure, but what about? Does she see this song the same way I do?

I reached down and took her hand in mine. I looked into those dark brown eyes….I leaned in, but I paused. I didn't want her to freak out on me. I kissed her and she didn't pull away. She didn't turn into a statue. She kissed me back full force. I was in so much shock, that it took me a minute to really get into the kiss.

She leaned back against the seat when we broke for air. Both of us were breathing hard. That was the best kiss I've ever had, (considering I haven't had that many…)

She turned her head towards me. "I'm so sorry Jacob. I never should have done that. What about Edward? And I don't love you like that, it's just that song, and…'She trailed off as she lost steam.

"Shh, shh. Bella it's okay. That was amazing! I won't tell _him. _I already told you I love you Bella. You know that. And that was a pretty darn passionate kiss. You can't deny that you love me too. The song was right Bella. You have to choose." I looked at her eyes and saw how conflicted she was. I leaned in for another kiss to maybe persuade her my direction…..


End file.
